Code Lyoko: Episode 77 A genetic glitch
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Odd is messed up. That would be a problem for Lyokowarriors. Get ready for something amazing.


**#77 A genetic glitch.**

[ Headquaters of Lyokowarriors_scanner room ] 07/10/2013 Monday 15:11

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said through the intercom. " Okay I'll return you to earth. Materialisation: Aelita, materialisation:Ulrich,materialisation:Yumi." Aelita,Ulrich and Yumi appeared in scanners,"Materialisation:William, materialisation: Odd-" On the screen appears a red exclamation mark, but it suddenly disappears. In the scanner room, two scanners opn: in one scanner William gets out," William! Are you all right?" Aelita asks, holding William. "I'm all right." Then second scanner opens, releasing a large cloud of smoke, they hear Odd's voice. "UGH! How it hurts." They turned to Odd, the smoke is away, but he doesn't looks like Odd. "Odd? Is that you?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah. Why do you asking?" Odd said in confusion. Jeremy steps out of the elevator,"Guys, Have you- WHOA!" Jeremy is wide eyed as the others. "Odd... You need to look at yourself." Yumi gives him a mirror. When Odd sees himself, but he look not on his reflection. He looks like William. Odd couldn't do anything, than,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[Computer lab] 15:13

Jeremy tries to figure out, how it happened. "AH-HAH! Found it. X.A.N.A. injected a virus into Odd's profile during materialisation process. It copies his genetic profile from someone who materialised before him." Odd then went to the elevator," Okay einstein. Tell me, when you finish-" Odd is stopped by Yumi,"Uh-uh Odd, while you like this, you must be at the factory." Odd groans,"Why?" " Odd, think about it. It would be extremely strange, that there are two Williams at once." Odd cross his arms,"OKAY." William went to the elevator,"Oops. I need to go now, or I will be late for date with Anais." "Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and I need to bring here a special software. Don't let Odd get away." Aelita and Jeremy entered the elevator. "They're going to date each other." Odd,Yumi,Ulrich said in unison.

[Lyokowarriors' HQ_ Factory bridge] 15:17

Aelita and Jeremy are walking on the bridge. Aelita has a wondering look on her face. She leans on Jeremy's shoulder,"Umm... Jeremy, Have you found anything about that artifact." Jeremy rolls his eyes,"Err... actually yes, but that info was taken from magical website." They sit down. Jeremy pulls up his laptop and opens a website. "situating on that site and ancient legends it called: The key of Cronus, The legend say that this key have a power to control time, and open the portal to a different world." Aelita gasps in an amazement. "A different world... Jeremy! I had a great dream!" Jeremy looks at her in confusion,"What dream?" Aelita looks at him with wide eyes, "In my dream, I was on a different planet. It looked like a giant laboratory, it was a dark blue room, on the walls were a like-Egyptian symbols. And I was in my Lyoko outfit, and was glowing like a ghost. It was just a miracle. But the most interesting part was, that in the center of the room was a giant column. In front of me, on the column was a X.A.N.A.'s insignia." Jeremy is amazed,"Do you think this is X.A.N.A.'s main supercomputer?" She sighs," I think, that is X.A.N.A.'s place of birth. " She said, smiling at Jeremy.

On Lyoko, in the Desert there is a tower on the platform of the crater. The tower starts to glow red.

[Kadic Academy_courtyard_near the vending machine] 15:31

William has a second date with Anais, when suddenly William's phone rings,"Hello? What! Got it." "What! William, what's going on?" Anais asked. "Err... Ulrich said, that Odd is dating with Sissi."Anais is wide eyed,"What! ODD IS DATING WITH SISSI!" Anais is stunned, as William ran away.

[Meanwhile in the science classroom]

The specter comes out the laboratory equipment and posses Mrs. Hertz. Her eyes show the insignia of X.A.N.A. She ran to the factory. Hiroki was her and calls Jeremy,"Jeremy, It's Hiroki. X.A.N.A. possessed Mrs. Hertz, and she's running to the factory, you have 30 minutes."

"Okay Hiroki, get us informed. Well, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi, you'll go to the desert sector. Odd,William, You'll got to sector 5 and protect the core." Jeremy said, turning to the double of William.

In two minutes they are in the scanner room.

"Transfer:Aelita, transfer:Yumi, Transfer:Ulrich.

Scanner:Aelita, scanner:Yumi, scanner:Ulrich.

Virtualisation." Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich disappear in scanners.

"Okay, Odd,William, It's your turn. transfer:Odd, transfer:William.

Scanner:Odd, scanner:William.

Virtualisation."

[Lyoko_Desert sector] 15:35

Aelita,Yumi and Ulrich appear on the island. "Uh... Jeremy... Can you send our vehicles?" Ulrich asked. "Coming up." Jeremy said, as overwing and overbike materialised in front of them. They rode to the tower.

[Sector 5] 15:35

Odd and William appear in the arena. Odd looks like himself,"Oh baby! I'm back!" Then, he hears Jeremy's voice,"Odd. You're you, but you're vulnerable. I need to recalibrate you form, so you'll be glitching... eventually." Odd sighs, as they ran through the maze. when they entered the room, there are only a megatank and an ultratank. "Hmm... It's just too easy." Odd said, charging up his laser arrows, but when he shots, he started to glitch,"OH! NOT NOW!" His arrows fly through the tank. William rolls his eyes," Oh come on Odd. Supersmoke!" He flies to the above the ultratank and slices it in two. Odd stops flickering, "Alright, time to get serious." Odd evades megatank's fire, then jumps on it,"LASER ARROW!" He shots at the megatank. The monster explodes,"He shoots, he scores!" Then suddenly the light in the room shuts down. Odd and William remain in the darkness. "Uh... Jeremy? Did you shut down the lights?" William asked. "Er... no." Jeremy answered in confusion. Then the lights are glowing on the floor in disco style and they hear Aelita's techno music **(like from episode 33) **"Cool! Today we have a disco night on Lyoko! Let's go!" Odd said as wasps and mantas appeared in the room. Odd fires at wasps. He destroyed 3 of 9. "Jeremy, do you have any idea how to destroy them. They're too fast." Odd said. Wasps shot at him 4 times,"Odd! You have only 30 lifepoints." Jeremy announced. They fire at him again, "shield." Odd covers himself with a shield. William evades wasps's shots using supersmoke,"Jeremy! We can't hold much longer!" William notices, that wasps fly in a certain trajectory. William waits for a perfect timing and throws his zweihander like a javelin. His strike destroyed all wasps at once. "WOW William! That was great! How did you do that?" Jeremy asked in a disbelief. "Well, I noticed, that wasps fly in a certain trajectory, and have a perfect strike place, when they on one line."

"it's brilliant, William." Jeremy said. Then holomap shows a monster," But There are only one monster ahead, and... It has a Cybervenom's signature!" Jeremy said in disbelief. "Oh! Cybervenom has his monsters too. Hey! It's there" Odd said. A humanoid appeared in the '_disco arena'_. When the humanoid came into the light, Odd and William gasped. This humanoid was William.** (The Doppelganger has outfit of William from the original season** **4) **"Whoa!" Odd and William said in shock, "Jeremy. It's a polymorphic specter. William, You'll handle with clone, I'll handle with mantas. And Jeremy. Haven't you finished yet." Odd said, looking at mantas. "I have finished your recalibration. Aelita,Yumi and Ulrich are coming to you. That tower was just a diversion." Jeremy said. **  
**

Odd jumps highly at one of mantas, he uses his claws to stay on manta's back and shoots at the rest of mantas. Then he destroys the last mantas. Then, Aelita,Yumi and Ulrich appear in the room. "Whoa. Looks like you have a great party. Don't you mind, if we join you?" Ulrich said, slicing three creepers.

**William vs. Doppelganger**

They are fighting each other in the lights of the room. The rest of the group cheer him up,"WILLIAM,WILLIAM,WILLIAM.". William swings his zweihander through doppelganger's feet, but it has enough time to turn into smoke. The clone appears behind him and kicks him on the floor. The clone is ready for final strike, but William evades the sword. It shakes the ground. William is shocked,"Whoa! That was too close!" William swings zweihander at Doppelganger,"supersmoke." The clone said in a William's-xanafied voice. Clone turns into the black smoke and rises into the air. It slams his sword down through the air. William turns into the silver smoke and leaps back. Clone and William shot their energy waves at each other, then strike at each other. "Hey. You're powerful enough." William said. "Much powerful than you think." Doppelganger growled, then charged at him. William is stuck on the wall, but turns into smoke and knocks into the doppelganger's face. The clone knocks William out. William groans in pain,"Dude, that was hurt!" doppelganger laughs. And they swing their swords, "confess William. You're no match for me. I am stronger than you!" Doppelganger said. William smirks," Yeah, but not smarter." The scene goes into slow motion. William preforms a roundhouse kick, doppelganger falls on the disco floor, and William stabs it with his sword. Doppelganger disappears into the red pixels. But before the clone disappeared, it said,"I am your fate...". The scene continues in normal motion. "Bravo William!" They give him their applauses, William snaps out of it, and bows to them.

The music stops and lights return to normal. The wall opens and shows a tower. It glows black. "Jeremy, I see a tower, and it's activated." Jeremy checks the superscan,"I don't see the tower. But if what you say is true, deactivate it." Jeremy orders. They ran to the tower. while they running Odd started to fuzz, "Oh-NO! It's getting worse and worse!"

[Lyokowarriors' HQ_computer lab] 15:55

Jeremy is confused by that news."Aelita! Hurry up! Odd has only 2 minutes before he will be vapourised." Then, suddenly the laboratory door opens and Hiroki runs inside. "Hiroki! What happened?" Jeremy said in a mix of shock and confusion. "Xanafied Mrs. Hertz... is... chasing me." Hiroki said, gasping. "Guys!" Jeremy shouted. "We got it Jeremy." Aelita reported. As they running the corridor began to collapse. everything in sector 5 is shaking and falling down. they entered in the wide room with a tower. The ceiling is falling down. The part of the ceiling is falling on Ulrich. "NO! TIME BREAK!" Aelita stretched her arm and used her power and time slowed down, the room stopped the collapse. "Thanks Aelita! Go to the tower. Aelita entered the tower. Mrs. Hertz slammed into the floor of the lab. She looks to Jeremy. Jeremy and Hiroki are terrified. Aelita stands to the center of the first floor and rises up. Susanne comes to them with sparking arms.

Aelita lands on the second floor of the tower. She places her arm on the panel.

** AELITA_**

** CODE_**

When she's going to place her hand on the interface, suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head to the left, she saw Cybervenom. "Aelita, finally we have a time to talk." Cybervenom said. Aelita gets out of his grip, "You have, but I haven't." "Aelita. Why are you against me. Just listen to me."

"Dad. Is that really you?" Aelita asked in disbelief, reaching for his face. "I need talk to you later, I'll call you." He disappeared into the dark-green smoke. Aelita is crying. "Aelita, FASTER!" Jeremy shouted. Aelita awakens, she places her hand on the panel.

** CODE_**

** LYOKO_ **

**"**Tower Deactivated." Aelita said. Odd stopped flickering, Mrs. Hertz collapsed on the floor. Hiroki and Jeremy sighed. "O-Okay guys we'll return you to earth."

[scanner room] 16:03

In five minutes, they all reappear in the scanners. "Oh yeah baby! I'm back!" Odd said, looking at himself.

[computer lab] 16:21  
William and Ulrich brought Mrs. Hertz back to school. Jeremy arranged a meeting, "Well, we know, that Cybervenom has an ability to use towers for his own plans. Fortunately, Aelita has has a new power, that will help us." They gave to Aelita their applauses. Aelita is upset, "Uh princess? Is everything alright?" Odd asked. Aelita just sniffled,"I'm getting sure, that my father is cybervenom." They are still in shock. "Jeremy! I need to know!" Jeremy sighs and answers her with a smile, "I need a sample of Cybervenom's DNA to analyze it." Aelita hugs him, "Thank you Jeremy."

[Hermitage] 19:11

Aelita is in her old room. She holds a picture of her dad and herself. " Oh daddy. What happened to you?" She pulls up her key, "Hmm... Why you sent me this mum? If I could meet with you." Suddenly, the Cronus's key started to glow and enveloped Aelita with blue light. When the light faded, Aelita collapsed on the floor.

[Location: Unable to locate.] Time: Unable to calculate.

The scene switches to the laboratory. In the center of it was a tube fully made of ice. It was under supervision of a scientist. She has long pink hair. She is studying the object, that was inside of the ice wall. Suddenly a blue light flickered behind her, when she turned around to see a ghost. Aelita is glowing blue. "Where am I?" Aelita asked, looking around. Scientist whispers, wide-eyed, "Aelita?" Aelita sees her mother. " Mum!" "Oh Aelita! I'm so glad to see you!" Aelita is crying,"But how I got here?" "I see, that you got my present." Anthea smiled. "Umm... Yeah, thanks. And I'm glad to see you too! But I can't touch you." Aelita joked. She turned to the tube, she is confused," What is there?" She asked, pointing at the object. Anthea went to the tube, "This is the object, that was detected by the scientists of the 'Carthage' project. It has a lot of power, but we cannot use it." Anthea lowers her head,"And we mustn't. It could control the world, or destroy it."

Aelita has a suggestion,"And X.A.N.A. wants it." "He needs a xanafied person or a human DNA to use it." Anthea said. "That's why X.A.N.A. wanted to xanafy William or throw me to the digital sea. But how do you know, that I'm still alive?" Aelita asked."Two years ago, our radars located a signal of activated supercomputer in Boulogne-billancourt. I knew, that it would be of your father's." Aelita smiled, but remembered something. "Mum... Do you know who is cybervenom?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. I heard of him. It hacked the server of N.A.S.A. to gain control of the special space station." "Oh... Mom, I think, that I know who it is, but the answer won't please you." Aelita said, with sad eyes. "Who it is?" Anthea asked, looking at her daughter. Aelita frowned. "Oh no." Anthea said in shock. "I don't sure at 100% mum. I think he is an impostor. And one more thing."

"Yes, my darling." Anthea said. "Where are you or when I'll meet you again?" Aelita asked, looking straight at her mom's eyes. "In the N.E.S.T. agency, 55th department. See you later, Aelita." Anthea said, as Aelita started to disappear, "Goodbye mom."

[Hermitage] 19:19

Aelita awakened in a mix of shock and happiness. But for 10 minutes, she was under watch. A female agent of 25 years old in black, with short black hair in a tail,and a badge on her chest,on it was written N.E.S.T.. She is looking through binoculars, after that, she reports on the radio,"This is agent Sammers. Athena olds the key. I repeat. Athena holds the key." Then, a male voice is heard in the radio," Understood. Return to the headquaters. I'll look after her and her friend myself. Morales out." " Yes agent Morales. Over and out." Agent Sammers gets inside of the Hummer H2 and Gets out of the region.

**That's all folks. Next episode will be in 3-5 days after the release date. I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE! GIVE ME REVIEWS! If you do not, X.A.N.A. will come to you!**


End file.
